The Dark Side of the Angel Colette
by Psycho Colette
Summary: A collection of tales concerning a sertain blonde angel and her rapidly increasing darkness. Follow along and beware the evil lurking behind cute eyes...
1. Tale One

This is a short-story with no real purpose but to amuse. It _might_ have a sequel _someday_. Meh. R/R? I dun own nadda!

**The Dark Side of the Angel Colette Pt1: A Long Walk to Remember...and Have Nightmares About**

* * *

It was a wonderful afternoon; the sun was shining, the wind was absent, and the falling snow drifted idly about. Perfect for a walk… or so Genis _thought_. He had asked Colette if she would like to go, and she agreed with her usual smile and warmth. Genis wasn't sure if she was pretending or not; Colette had been acting rather _strange_ as of late.

Everything seemed to be going well and Genis began to reason that his perception of a darker, violent Colette was a misunderstanding. Sometimes girls just get like that, he thought to himself. His sister sure enough did, what with the smacking and all. He swore he was losing brain cells. The two laughed and talked about this and that, but it was when Genis began talking about his sister that things went _wrong_.

"Yeah, Raine can be a bit of a pest sometimes," Genis laughed.

"Oh, hee hee, I remember my brother; he was like that too!" Colette chuckled, a sinister glint passing over her face.

"You had a brother?" asked a shocked Genis. "I never knew that!"

"Yes, well, that's because he died," replied Colette, who looked as if trying to restrain a laugh. "You never met him. His name was Charley."

"What happened?" shuddered Genis, noticing that Colette was smiling. "How did he die?"

"Oh, well daddy got us a puppy to share. We named him Luuka. But Charley always hogged Luuka; whenever I asked to see him, Charley would say 'No!'," explained Colette in a bemused tone.

Genis did _not_ like where this was going.

"So one day Charley had an 'accident' and then I had Luuka all to myself!" smiled Colette with a sinister look. "See, I had been 'practicing' with my chakram and Charley got 'in the way' and _KABLAM! _went his head. But because I was the Chosen, no one punished me. Luuka died too, but that was later, anyway. Oh, by the way, when I said 'practicing' I meant 'purposefully aiming at my brother' and when I said 'in the way' I meant 'tripped and fell and then I starting attacking his head'. Hope I didn't confuse you there, Genis! Tee hee!"

Colette continued walking cheerfully as Genis gaped at her in horror.

"But didn't you just say that Luuka died too?" he stammered, not really knowing if he really wanted the answer.

"Oh yes. Not long after Charley 'accidentally' died," she nodded, twirling her hair on her finger. "He drowned…in lava…that I threw him in… 'accidentally'."

Genis began to back away slowly at this point. Colette turned and smiled as innocently as a kitten but with the glowering eyes of a demon.

"Did I also tell you that I had fifteen cousins? I only have one now and he's in a home for people whose minds have cracked and shattered like fragile little icicles. Anyway, the other fourteen died. Wanna know _how_?" she giggled.

"N-Not really," whimpered Genis, trying to escape her gaze.

"Well, **one** fell from a locked window," Colette went on despite Genis' clear un-interest on the subject. "The **second** got beheaded with a spatula, the **third** ate some bad apple jell I _'bought'_ for him, the **fourth** seemed to think is abdomen was a good place to put a sword, the **fifth** tripped and fell off a cliff, the **sixth** met up with a real nasty zombie in her closet, the **seventh** was trampled by a stampede of rabid penguins, the **eighth** fell into a bottomless pit full of broken glass and rusty needles, the **ninth** just got me angry so I beat him with a chair, the **tenth** was kicked in the head by a disgruntled old lady, the **eleventh** just had a heart attack at the age of four, the **twelfth** managed to get eaten by a Cactar and don't ask me how, the **thirteenth** got hit by a Rheaird, and the **fourteenth** was the one on the Rheaird and she crashed into a tree. Yep, tragic isn't it?"

Genis:OMGWTF?

"Hee, just kidding! When I said all that I meant _'I stabbed them all and threw them in lava with Luuka while CousinFifteen watched'_!" she laughed heartily. "Oh! Wanna hear what happed to my mom?"

Genis took off running. No amount of earthly (or otherwise) force could make him stop. He couldn't sleep for a week. Raine smacked him for making up silly things when he tried to tell her. But this was _only_ the beginning. Oh yes, Colette was _just_ getting started…


	2. Tale Two

This one isn't related to the first one, really. It's more-or-less a "What if they were in a different dimension?" type of thing. Enjoy! R/R!

**The Dark Side of the Angel Colette Pt2: Lord Yggdrasill Tells a Really Scary Story**

* * *

Crystals glowed softly in the throne room, sending long shadows dancing in the crevices and corners. Clustered around the throne were three teenagers, all listening intently to the blond man before them. Shining wings fluttered noiselessly behind him as he addressed his audience. 

"Now, shall I tell you another story?" said Lord Yggdrasill, smiling.

"Mithos! Tell us a scary story!" the long, blonde-haired girl with angel wings pleaded.

"Now, now, Colette," Lord Yggdrasill sighed with little sign of true annoyance. "Didn't I say _not_ to call me that? And why a scary story?"

"She likes to watch Genis panic," answered the other girl, who had long pink hair. "He screams funny too."

"I do _not_, Presea!" huffed Genis, his white hair falling over his shoulders.

"In any case," Yggdrasill interrupted the brewing conflict. "I will tell you the scariest story I know. It's entitled: 'Lloyd Ruins Everything'. Now, scoot in so you can hear."

Enthralled, the three teens got closer to Lord Yggdrasill and stared at him, waiting for him to begin. Clearing his throat slightly, he began his tale.

"There once were two worlds, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, that existed apart from each other and not knowing of their co-existence," Yggdrasill began. "They fought over mana and used special catalyst ,called The Chosen, to bring the greater flow of mana to their world. Everything was going fine until a moron named Lloyd had to go and ruin things."

"What did he _do_?" his audience asked in wonder, all in unison.

"Well, Lloyd convinced the Chosen of Sylvarant to NOT bring salvation to her world, but instead go on a highly-destructive journey to reunite the two worlds as ONE!" spoke Yggdrasill intensely. "They slowly picked up other losers who also wanted to reunite the two worlds. Let's see…there was a really graceless assassin, a perverted Chosen from Tethe'alla, a teacher, Kratos, a company president, and YOU THREE!"

"Us?" Presea asked doubtfully. "But we'd never do that."

"But in THIS dimension you would," Yggdrasill explained. "Allow me to continue…This group of rag-tag hero wannabes zipped all over the two worlds in their stolen Rheairds with their stolen Sorcerer's Ring: breaking mana links, destroying ranches, and firing mana cannons all over the place. They sure made a mess of things. They learned all kinds of secrets and dealt with all kinds of angst, until they finally reached…ME."

"They _dared_ challenged the almighty Mithos!" cried Colette.

"Yes. Lord Yggdrasill knew he could beat the inferior beings easily," continued Yggdrasill, twitching slightly at being called 'Mithos'. "But sadly, they proved to be a bigger problem than he could have ever guessed. He fought them to the last of his strength…"

At this point, Lord Yggdrasill closed his eyes and spoke in a faint whisper. Unable to hear well, the three listeners were forced to get even closer. Breathing slowly, he pressed on with his tale.

"What happed?" Genis asked quietly.

"Lord Yggdrasill was defeated, while they were wearing bathing suits, and the worlds…" he replied, opening his eyes quickly. "…WERE RE-UNITED! AND LORD YGGDRASILL WAS NO MORE! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!"

Frightened out of their minds, the three teens fled the throne room. Each returned to their rooms, but found no comfort nor rest. Lord Yggdrasill chuckled to himself and stretched out his arms. Kratos, wings glittering behind him, entered the throne room and shook his head in a bemused way. As he approached, Lord Yggdrasill made his way down to greet his friend. With the teens' screams still echoing in the hallway, Kratos looked over his shoulder and laughed.

"You told them that story about the re-united worlds, didn't you?" Kratos asked.

"It amuses me to see them run away screaming like that," Lord Yggdrasill replied, still chuckling. "But it would be kind of scary, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, but something like that could _never_ happen," laughed Kratos, amused by the sheer thought of it.

"Of course it couldn't!" Lord Yggdrasill said, exploding into a fit of giggles.


	3. Tale Three

Back for more? Good! Please R/R! NO FLAMES! Thanks!

**_The Day of Glitter Horror_**

Night was just begging to fall and the small band of heroes decided to make camp. Lloyd gathered up the firewood and the others started on fixing dinner. It was Colette's turn.

"Can't I cook tonight?" Genis pleaded with Raine. He was still wary of Colette after their little walk a few weeks ago. "I'm sure Colette wouldn't mind."

"Your cooking skills are horrendous!" Raine said, peeling a potato.

"So are yours," he muttered under his breath.

"I don't mind cooking at all!" Colette said cheerfully, then adding so only Genis could hear. "It'll be to die for."

Genis whimpered slightly and moved away from Colette. Presea was slicing carrots and tossing them into the pot over the fire. Zelos was talking to Sheena, who looked as if she would smack him soon, and Regal was busy with his meditation. No one noticed Colette pulling a small vile out of her pocket and pouring some of its contents into the pot. Well, no one except Genis, that is.

"Secret ingredient!" she giggled, glaring daggers at the poor half-elf.

**The Next Day**

The heroes had set off again and Genis was surprised that no one was dead from Colette's "secret ingredient". She was acting as sweetly as ever, but he noticed there was something clutched in her hands. But the only thing he found unusual about her that day was the fact that she had moved to the very back of the group and was smiling too much.

"Colette," he ventured carefully. "How are you feeling today?"

"Oh, just wonderful!" she said, no signs of malice given. "It's such a wonderful day! I wish we were on vacation…this would be the perfect day for a picnic!"

"…yeah, it would," Genis agreed, confused by her seemingly changed attitude.

"Hey! I have a great idea!" she continued, the faint glimmer of evil coming over her eyes. "Look over there, Genis!"

"Huh?" said Genis, turning in the direction Colette had pointed.

"Ha!" Colette laughed, blowing a handful of glitter on him. "You are now cursed!"

"What!" Genis gasped, brushing franticly at the glitter and succeeding in only spreading it. "Why won't it come off! What have you done!"

"Remember my 'secret ingredient'?" Colette explained. "Well, it was a vial of Ever-Cling! What ever gets on you is stuck on you…FOREVER! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Genis gaped in horror and then scrambled to his sister. But before he had the chance to tell her anything, Colette had dumped most of the glitter on her chakram and thrown it over their heads. The glitter spewed all over them, sticking to their clothes and skin and hair. While they panicked, she retrieved her chakram and dumped the rest of the glitter on herself. Smiling slyly at Genis, she pretended to be just as confused as her companions.

"I think it was some sort of glitter monster!" Colette said, brushing at the glitter in her hair. "It flew over so fast! I should have done something…I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Colette," Lloyd assured her, scratching at the glitter on his boot. "No one else saw it, even. I'm sure this won't last forever!"

"Tee hee!" Colette laughed, smiling in triumph. "I'm sure it won't either! But…we look ridiculous! And it's impossible to get it off! Hee, I bet you'd go crazy after a while…with it getting up your nose and in you mouth and on you eyes…hee hee."

"Did you say something?" asked Lloyd, who had been getting glitter out of his ear.

"Oh nothing…nothing at all," Colette smirked.

_**And so Colette's plan had been set into motion. What would she do next?**_


	4. Tale Four

Glee! It's time for the next installment! Hm…I'm working pretty hard on this after saying that the first part "might have a sequel someday" XD I am such a dork! Thanks for reading! R/R! Slight spoiler…heh…

**Lord Yggdrasill and the Laser Pointer Slaughter**

Halfway to the Tower of Salvation, the group paused briefly at a river. They had done this nearly every chance the got, in the hopes that they would finally be able to scrape the glitter from their bodies. But, alas, they found, each time, that the glitter was not going to come off. This had dispirited everyone…except, of course, Colette.

"Please be hopeful, friends!" she implored, but secretly smiled at their torment. "I'm sure there is a way to get it off! I'm sorry…this is all my fault."

'Yes, yes it is,' grimaced Genis inwardly, swatting at the glitter on his leg.

"Colette, this isn't anyone's fault," Professor Raine said, nose deep in a book on spell removal.

" 'Cept that damn glitter monster," Zelos moaned, brushing glitter from his hair. "If I ever find that thing…"

"I see someone coming," Presea interrupted, seemingly unaffected by the glitter. "It looks like…Mithos."

"Mithos?" Genis repeated, almost hopefully. "What is he doing out here?"

"Dunno," shrugged Lloyd, dunking his boot half-heartedly in the river. "Hopefully we won't get glitter on him."

'Surely Mithos will believe me about Colette!' Genis thought cheerfully, rushing to greet his friend.

But as Genis got closer to the approaching figure, he realized, with horror, that it wasn't Mithos at all (Author's Note: Well…if you've beaten the game…heh…er…no spoilers here!), but Lord Yggdrasill.

"What are you doing here!" gasped Genis, backing away. He was outside of hearing range of the group.

"Hm? Oh…yes, that," Yggdrasill said somewhat to himself rather than Genis. "Well, I got quite bored today and decided to play with your friends."

"What kind of evil are you up to now!" demanded Genis, forgetting that he didn't have his weapon with him.

"Evil? No…you see, I just got a new laser pointer," explained Yggdrasill. "And I thought, 'Hey! Wouldn't it be fun to play Get the Fairy with Colette?'"

"I'll stop you!" threatened Genis as he stood in Yggdrasill's path.

"Not a chance," laughed Lord Yggdrasill, knocking poor Genis aside. "Stay there and you may live."

Genis watched Lord Yggdrasill head toward the group, but passed out before he could call out to them.

Mithos walked into the temporary encampment of Colette's guardians and sat down next to Sheena.

"Mithos!" Colette cheered, smiling eagerly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Colette," he replied, nodding.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Professor Rain, looking up from her book briefly.

"Oh! I had something I wanted to show Colette," Mithos replied, fishing into his pocket and removing a laser pointer. "It's a fun new game called 'Get the Fairy'! See, the little red fairy comes out and lands somewhere, and you have to try and smash it!"

"Oooh!" purred Colette, looking rather excited.

Everyone stared at Mithos. Something didn't sound right about his little "game". He grinned evilly.

"Did I mention that you use your weapons to bash it with?" chuckled Mithos, pressing the button on the laser pointer. "Oh, look! Colette, the fairy's on Zelos' head! Go on! Get the fairy!"

"Okay!" Colette squealed, grabbing up her chakram and launched herself at Zelos.

"GUH!" Zelos exclaimed, thrown to the ground instantly.

"Oops! It's on Lloyd now!" Mithos directed the red beam at Lloyd's eye, causing him to fall into the river and drown. "Now it's on Sheena!"

"Kill fairy!" growled Colette, leaping away from Zelos' mangled face and tackling Sheena.

"Missed it!" laughed Mithos evilly, sweeping the beam to Presea. "It's on her hair, Colette! Get it!"

**_An hour passed…_**

Awakening slowly, Genis rubbed his head and got up. Disoriented, he could only remember coming out into the field…but not why. Staggering into camp, the sight he beheld was most horrifying.

Colette stood in the center of the clearing, smeared with blood and dirt and glitter. All around her were the lifeless bodies of her companions, excluding Lloyd's…which had been washed away by the river. Lord Yggdrasill stood to the side, laughing. Colette's eyes slowly rose to meet his and she then grinned ear to ear.

"There's the fairy…" she mumbled, picking up her bloodied chakram.

Genis looked at his forehead in horror; Yggdrasill's laser was pointed right between his eyes.

"Kill fairy!" Colette cried, flying at Genis.

"Game over!" laughed Lord Yggdrasill, disappearing into the wind.

The red dot vanished and Colette halted instantly. Blinking, she looked around her and screamed.

"Why are they all dead!" she cried, dropping the chakram. "Genis! What happened!"

_Genis blinked trice and then collapsed on the ground._


	5. Tale Five

**_Tale Five _of The Dark Side of the Angel Colette Collection: **"**Colette Casts?"

* * *

**

The morning sun was just rising as Colette and Genis finally reached a small House of Salvation. Behind them lay a bloody trail that had been caused by the five bodies of their friends they had been dragging. For, you see, the party's supply of Life Bottles had mysteriously disappeared, which was only discovered soon after the laser pointer slaughter at the riverside. They had been unable to locate Lloyd's body, so he was presumed lost forever. 

"Good thing we made it!" Colette said cheerfully, looking down at Presea's and Raine's bodies. "Presea was beginning to smell really bad."

"That because they're decomposing!" Genis exclaimed, dragging Zelos', Regal's, and Sheena's bodies to the front doors.

Genis pushed open the doors and called for help. Soon enough, the lifeless bodies of Colette and Genis' friends were placed in front of the alter. While the healers went to work reviving them, Colette wandered about outside naming the dogs and Genis sat beneath the stairs, hiding. By the next morning, everyone was okay and the group set out again. Oddly enough, even Lloyd was back. No one but Genis seemed to remember what had happened the other day and he was pretty certain that Colette was only pretending that she'd forgotten. Whenever he wasn't paying attention, she glared at him and made vulgar gestures with her fingers. Then suddenly, a band of zombies leapt from the bushes and attacked.

Colette, Lloyd, Genis and Zelos entered the battle while Presea, Sheena, Regal and Raine all sat in the back and drank coffee in relative safety and disinterest in the whole matter. It was the first real battle the group had been in since Colette had slaughtered everyone, so Genis was worried about his own safety. But when Colette had failed to cast a spell, Genis' worries doubled. He watched as Lloyd and Zelos slashed at the zombies mindlessly and prepared to cast one of his own spells to assist them. But then…

"Oops," Colette murmured, encircled by magic she had never used before.

Genis' eyes widened. When it came to using magic himself or being around someone who was homicidal and used magic themselves, the phrase 'Oops' never ended well for someone. He was almost certain of his impending doom when Colette launched her spell.

"Holy Judgment!" she cried, unleashing an unstoppable furry upon the zombies.

They were obliterated instantly.

"That was fun, huh?" she giggled, taking her victory stance.

Genis gaped. Meanwhile, somewhere high above them, a certain long-haired blonde angel smiled to himself and nodded approvingly.

"Good work, my daughter," Yggdrasill said. "You've made me very proud today. Someday, perhaps, you'll turn that spell on your friends, hm?"

As everyone congratulated Colette on her new and amazing spell, she took a moment to smile rather devilishly at Genis and wink. It was then that he knew for certain: Colette would kill them all.


End file.
